The Young Birds
by Sidenwood367
Summary: Introduction: Heaven received a prophecy about the future apocalypse three days after Sam and Dean Winchester's mother was killed. Although not all details were clear, they knew that both heaven and Earth would be destroyed if they don't take action. They sent a trusted angel, Castiel, to look after and train Dean and Sam for the apocalypse to avoid a mass destruction of the Earth.
1. Chapter 1

The door creaked and groaned as Castiel pushed it open. Stepping into the warehouse, he sensed the warding spells and symbols all around him. And a rustling sound like wings that came from a room to his left, then he heard a yell.

"Cassie! Long time no see! Nice tie you've got there." Said a loud voice, unfortunately, and unmistakably from the archangel Gabriel.

"Please restrain yourself, Gabriel. We do not need to see that "special hug" of yours again. We are here to discuss serious matters." Before Castiel could answer. It could only be Michael's voice. Always that commanding and serious. But he felt lucky that Michael had stepped in, he never wanted to find out what Gabriel's "special hug" is. A strange sight greeted him. A large rectangular table was placed in the middle of the room. The large group of angels sat around it some looking tense, some chatting with each other, others just observed quietly. So this is the largest celestial meeting that had been held on Earth for two centuries.

"Hello, brother." He said to Gabriel and gave nodded to Michael, who naturally, sat in the head chair at the right side of the table. Castiel took his seat. He was vaguely aware that Michael and some other angels are studying him. This made him a bit uncomfortable. Luckily he did not have to wait long. Michael cleared his throat and began.

"Quiet down everybody!" He shouted and instantly, the room went silent, "I believe you all know why you are here, correct?" The forty or so angels around the table all showed signs of approval.

"We are here to discuss the great prophecy that had recently come to our attention," he continued in that calm and confident voice, "the prophecy centers around Mary and John Winchester's two boys, Sam and Dean. It is foretold by the prophecy, that these two boys will, in fact, decide the fate of the world. They are the one who will stop the apocalypse, or not." Michael said, and silence.

"Sounds cheerful, the fate of the world rested upon two scrawny little boys." Commented Gabriel, breaking the silence at last. No one laughed, silence fell again.

"And the source of this prophecy is?" Questioned Castiel. He always questions the authority and validity of things.

"Chuck Shurly, the 16 years old prophet of the Lord." Answered Michael, who studied Castiel curiously while answering, deep in thought. Confusion swept over Castiel, why are some of his brothers and sisters looking at him that way?

"I still don't see how this is anything to do with us though. Couldn't we just wait for the boys to grow up then give them some advice?" Said Hannah with a slightly confused shake of her head.

"I've been to the future, I've seen… what…we all…" Michael stuttered, for the first time in a long time did he sound so unsure and scared. "The angels will cease to exist, human and Earth will be flattened and Lucifer shall rule chaos." He finished grimly.

"Oh, let me guess. This will be our future unless we do something?" Said Gabriel with an air of seriousness that did not really fit his style.

"My suggestion is to take action as soon as possible. So yes, we have to do something. I also propose that we take the ball from now. Train the Winchester boys. Technically, that should be their father's job but the man is too broken. He has done nothing but drink in the past two weeks. The boys will need a family, a guardian." Said Michael, regaining his confidence and the commanding voice.

"OK, OK. You want us to take care of two scrawny, squeaky, annoying little kids?" Gabriel exclaimed, faking a jump of surprise in his chair.

"No, we need only one angel to take care of the boys, care for them since their father could not. An angel who could be patient and loving." Michael's gaze fixated on Gabriel as if to say "unlike you!" But then, he looked straight into Castiel's eyes.

"I am thinking about you, Castiel." He said.

Castiel felt empty. He didn't even protest as he gave Castiel a big slap on the back which made a loud _thump_. The words made no sense to him. How could it be him? There are hundreds of angels, how could he be better? Not that he didn't want the job but…

"What? Why?" He asked. They can't be serious.

"Obviously because you are patient and loving Cassie! Hey, bro, you've really gotten slower" Exclaimed Gabriel with a whistle.

"That, and I think you have the potential to do great things Castiel. Your heart is good; I'd give you that. Plus, I have a feeling that you would like the Winchester boys." A gentle smile played on Michael's face as he considered Castiel.

"What if I can't! What if I fail, you cannot leave this whole fate of world thing in my hands!" Shock started to turn into desperation and anger.

"Castiel, believe it or not you are our best hope. Please, if you will just give it a try. You don't have to continue if you don't want to." Michael tried to reassure him. "You will never know if you don't try, plus, we can always help you." Silence.

"Fine, I will try." Castiel said finally, after a long time. Then he stood, and walked out of the room.

The cold night air chilled Dean's bones, he shivered slightly and wrapped his jacket closer to his body. Then, he pulled Sammy closer to his chest, hoping to keep his little brother warm. Dean could not sleep, but it was not because he was sitting on the front porch in the middle of the night with blasts of cold wind blowing in his face. Whenever he closes his eyes, he saw things that he wished to never to see ever again. His mother's scream, he didn't even know whether he had actually heard it or he had just simply imagined it. He didn't want to find out. He did not want to think of his father either. It looks like his father was trying to drink himself to an early grave. From time to time, he would be conscious enough to take another swig from the bottle and mutter something about demons and monsters then pass out on the table again.

In the past days or so, Dean had finally buried his sadness of losing his mother, leaving him with a gaping void in his heart. He had started to feel he was losing his father too. He did not fully understand what had happened that night, but he understood that he was the one left with the responsibility of taking care of his brother. And he swore to himself that he will keep his brother safe, no matter what. Fate had taken his mother, and perhaps his father two he will not lose his baby brother too.

As to why Dean was sitting out on the front porch in a bitterly cold November night? Dean cursed himself for being such a coward, but he could not stand being in the same room with his drunken father who yelled, grunted, slept and puked whenever he tried to talk to him. He couldn't stand feeling that someone was missing in the simple apartment they had rented. Well, at least they had a temporary place to stay in, thanks to Bobby. "Angels are watching over you, Dean." His mother's words rang in his ears. A wave of warmth ran over him and before he knew it, he fell asleep with Sammy in his arms.

Castiel arrived just then. First, he just stood there, taking in the scent. Then, his brows furrowed and with a soft light in his clear blue eyes, took off his trench coat and covered Dean with it. Then, as gently as he could, took Sam into his own arms and watched over Dean Winchester. Just as a soft glow of dawn's first light broke over the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean opened his eyes and gave a yelp of surprise. He thought he was alone. What he did not expect was a face looming over him, nor did he expect a light brown trench coat wrapped around him like a blanket. Then, he gasped when he realized Sam was gone from his arms. Dean's heart accelerated at an alarming rate. His breathing became short and shallow as he frantically threw the trench coat aside and jumped to his feet. That is until he saw Sam in the arms of the stranger whose face he saw him earlier when he first woke up. All the panic surged up in his chest to form a fresh wave of protectiveness. He had been in fights, yes. But he knew that he would never win a fight against this guy. How could he have been so stupid as to fall asleep holding Sam in public? Anyone could have snatched Sammy and run away. Now this dude has him, thought Dean bitterly.

But the weird man looked calm and curious like he was waiting to see how Dean would react to this. Dean saw this look in a lot of adults face when they first met him. People often have this look when they judge.

"Give Sammy back!" He didn't yell, but he was surprised how firm he sounded. He was even more surprised when the guy obeyed.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, anger subsiding when he took Sammy back into his own arms.

"Oh, Hello Dean. Call me Castiel." Said the stranger with a smile.

For the first time, Dean started to take in the guy's appearance. The trench coat must have belonged to him since he was only wearing a white shirt, a suit jacket, and black pants. But he did not appear to be cold. He had short black hair, clear blue eyes and a faint smile played on his lips.

"Ok…, Castiel? Is that your last name?" He said, unsure of himself. After all, the name is so weird.

"No, that's my name." Castiel said, sounding rather amused. The young boy in front of him still looked confused.

"Ok…? And how come you know my name? I don't think I've met you." Dean decided not to press the matter the guy's name and not to mention about him holding Sammy earlier.

"Oh, Dean. It's a long story. Come, walk with me and I will explain everything to you." Said Castiel while picking up his trench coat and putting it on again. Dean didn't want to go, but he doesn't want to go back to the apartment either.

"Alright, but I need to put Sam inside first. It's too cold out here." Dean said. But actually, he did not trust Castiel. He figured he should put Sam always from him first.

"I could help with that." Said Castiel reaching out him arms to take Sam.

"No!" Dean half yelled. Then he realized he was probably being rude so he added. "I'd rather do it myself thanks, plus I want to check on my Dad." He smiled and backed toward the apartment building.

Castiel certainly did not expect this. Dean obviously did not trust him. Yet, Castiel could not blame him. The boy had experienced horrible things in the past weeks. Castiel, waited by the porch, standing there, motionless.

Dean returned minutes later, looking sad and grim. Probably looking at his father made him so. Castiel put one hand on Dea's shoulder and guided him to walk down the road.

"Dean," Castiel said softly, realizing that words had failed him. Looking at the boy, he can't come up with anything to say. Dean looked up at him, curiously. Dean had already sensed something about Castiel that does not seem, human. He saw how still Castiel had stood while waiting for him just earlier, no human could have stood so still for so long. Castiel didn't even move an inch when he came back.

"Who are you, really?" Asked Dean, looking straight into Castiel's clear Blue eyes. Castiel could not bring himself to lie to Dean. Yet, he knew Dean would trust him even less if he told the truth. But he told Dean anyways.

"I'm an angel of the Lord, Dean." The shock did not register in Dean's mind. "Oh right, and I'm Darth Vader" Dean wanted to say, but he swallowed that comment. He had to hide a smile, an angel of the Lord, that's new.

"Dean! I am not joking!" Castiel's voice was calm but hard. A confused look crossed Dean's face. Truly, Castiel does not look like a liar. The name is also weird enough to be an angel through Dean had never heard it before, and the way he stood…

"Then will you prove that to me? Maybe play your harp or something." Said Dean, who decided to see for himself. Dean had heard all angels carries a magic harp and has little wings. But they were supposed to look like flying little babies. Although Castiel did not look like a flying baby.

"I do not have a harp, Dean," Castiel said rather defiantly, Dean's expression morphed into a surprised and disappointed expression.

"But yes, if that's what you ask for. Come." Castiel grabbed Dean's arm and pulled Dean toward the back of the building into an ally. Castiel let go of Dean's hand and turned to face him. Dean opened his mouth to ask what they were doing, but then… Dean's mouth opened even bigger as Castiel's eyes literally glowed with a blue light. Then Castiel's whole body was glowing with that light. The shadow of a pair of wings was projected on the back of the wall. The wings spread until it covered at least half of the alley's wall. Then the light faded and Dean was left there still gawking at Castiel.

"Wow, that's nothing like a flying baby." Dean managed to choke out after a long time.

"Flying baby?" Castiel asked slowly, tilting his head slightly to on side while his brows knit together.

"That's what people think angels look like. You know, the little baby with wings, sometimes wearing diapers." Dean smirked a little as he saw the incredulous expression on Castiel's face.

Minutes later. Castiel took Dean into the diner where Dean was devouring a burger. Castiel just sat there watching him. When Dean remembered how to breathe, he was already half way through the burger.

"So Castiel, what are you really doing here? I usually don't get a lot of angel visitors." Dean said, swallowing a big bite.

"I'm sorry Dean, I wish I could explain. Let's just say that you and your brother has a big role to play. You will soon learn that there are not only angels and humans, there's also demons, vampires, shapeshifters. It was a demon that killed your mom." Castiel paused, he should not say more. "You will see me again Dean, when you are older. And don't worry, I will watch over you." Castiel's said as Dean ate another mouthful of burger. Then Dean nearly choked on it.

"What do you mean when I'm older?" Dean asked, he personally hate that "when you are older" thing adults always love to say.

"Time is running short Dean, I need to report back to…" Castiel's voice trailed off, he looked kind of sad. "As to you question Dean, you will see me in four years' time. Good bye, Dean. For now," He added.

Castiel stood up to go. But then he squatted down in front of Dean, gripped the boy's shoulders.

"Dean, if you need anything. Know that prayers said to me will always reach me. I'll be listening." Then, with a sound like wings fluttering, Castiel was gone.

"Hey! What plan for me? Why come back later? What do you mean? Come back!" Dean demanded, but Castiel was gone.

That night, Dean sat on his bed. Dean went home to see John sober, holding Sam. His dad claimed that he just suddenly woke up at the kitchen table and found himself sober. His father looked grim and determined and told Dean that they would hunt down the demon that killed his mother. Dean suspect that Castiel had come by, possibility chatted with his father, gave him few tips about demon hunting. It seemed to have cheered John up a bit, giving him a path to follow.

Personally, Dean did not find that fact that there are demons and angels hard to accept. He always thought there are things out there. And if a demon killed his mother... Dean did not finish that thought.

Dean stared at the floor, putting his elbows on his knees he thought back to his encounter with Castiel.

"Castiel, if you are listening like you told me you would. I need answers, I need to know what you mean by big role for me in the future. Please, tell me, Cas." Dean whispered. He waited, but nothing happened. Of course, Dean thought, obviously I'm too young to know. Minutes later, Dean was asleep.

Castiel appeared in the room two hours later.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I cannot answer you right now. When you are older." Castiel whispered as he sat down on the edge of Dean's bed, watching over him, knowing that he will have to leave in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain was pouring hard. Dean increasingly resembled a person came straight out of the bottom of the ocean. He was shivering hard as he walked through the streets, pass the convenient stores, the bakery. The smell of bread overwhelmed Dean with guilt and contriteness. He lowered his head and rain water started to roll down his forehead. He had just lost the money Dad gave him to buy Sam and himself dinner. He walked through a hazily familiar ally, turned and found himself back at the motel. He stopped at the door step, one hand raised open the door then paused. He squeezed his eyes shut hard for a second, holding the key's in his hands, then after a few seconds, opened the door.

"Hey!" Dean called, and Sammy turned to face him with a smile. He jumped of the couch and ran over to Dean. Then he nearly slipped as he stepped on the puddle of water that was forming around Dean. Dean caught him in time and Sam gave him a hug. Guilt washed over Dean once again. He lost the money, he can't buy Sam dinner, he had disappointed Dad…

"Dean, you should really change out of these clothes, they are all wet!" Sam said happily and giggled as he repeatedly steps his foot on the puddle of water, making the water splash.

Dean lowered his head. He continued to stare at the floor as he mumbled something about changing clothes in the bathroom. Once shut the door behind him, he turned to look at himself in the mirror. Great, Dean thought bitterly. He supposed he could call Dad to ask for the credit card password. But Dean don't want to hear the anger and disappointment in John's voice. After all, John was someone he really looked up to. The next four years are not exactly fun for Dean. He had been dragged from one city to another. Staying in motel rooms, going to school for a few weeks then dropping out. Not that he liked school. And there's Sam, when John goes out to hunt, the job of looking after Sam naturally fell on Dean. John had taught Dean how to shoot a gun, wield a dagger and how to throw a punch. Dean never complained, he wanted to be just like his Dad when he grows up, saving people, hunting…Dean stopped his train of thoughts right there. Focus on the problem, he told himself. He can also steal some food from the convenience store, but Dean did not want to be a thief.

He threw his wet clothes in to the bath tub. He recalled Bobby telling him that thieves will be punished by God. Dean never took that seriously, partially because Bobby had been half joking and a bit drunk when he said it. But Dean wondered, if angels are real, then wouldn't their father be… Angels. Dean stopped half way through buttoning his shirt. The only angel he knew Castiel, who doesn't have a harp and had saw the first Roman road, was the only angel he knew. Dean knew he'd be crazy to try this. No crazy, _insane_. But he figured that insane would suit him all right.

"Hey, Castiel? You told me that you will be listening, remember? I lost the money dad gave me to buy Sam and…" his voice drifts off. How stupid was he to pray in the bathroom with no pants on for an angel to bring him pizza? "Well, could you bring us some pizza?" Dean finished and waited for a lightning bolt to zap him to cinders. He had the strangest feeling s and he laugh so hard and for so long that his faced streamed with tears. Dean still wished he had kept his mouth shut. This is stupid… really, really stupid… He just stood there for a long time before he moved again. Just as he was throwing on a new jacket, someone knocked of the door.

"Wait, Sam! I will get that!" Dean rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed a gun lying on the table. Standing sideways, he hid the gun behind his back as he opened the door like dad taught him. But, no one was there. Dean looked down, pizza box laid on the ground, still dry but getting steadily wet. "If you need anything, know that prayers will reach me." Castiel had told him.

That night, Dean barely talked. Sam studied him carefully.

"Do you need help? You look like you are trying to poop." He said suddenly. Dean was staring intently at the wall, his brows furrowed.

"What?" He said, coming out of his thoughts and stared at Sam blankly.

"I just thought you were having digestive problems." Sam said with a smirk.

"What? No! I mean… you are the one who has… Aghhh. You are insufferable!" Dean stood up and threw himself on the bed.

"Hmmm, so now I am insufferable." Sam repeated half mindedly.

"Why don't you go read your batman comic, huh? Since ONLY SMART people read that crap." Dean retorted.

"I don't see why not," Sam sat down on his own bed.

So, they sat there in silence, Dean feeling bad for screaming at Sam. Although Sam was holding his book, he did not seem to be reading.

"Dean," Sam said in a low whisper, "Are angels real too?"

This question definitely caught him off guard. Dean looked up, stunned, thinking that his brother can't possibly know about Cas. He never told Sam.

"Why do you ask?" He asked guardedly even if it's Sam.

"You whisper to me before I sleep," Sam replied, looking Dean right in the eye. "You always say that angels are watching over me."

Dean hesitated for half a second.

"No, Sam. I say that because mom use to say that to me. I just…" The rest of Dean's sentence was drowned in the distance thunder and the phone ring.

Dean picked it up instinctively.

He heard his father's voice. "Dean! Take your brother and run. See if anyone can pick you up. Leave this town immediately! Listen…."

The rest of his sentence was drowned in another roar of thunder.

"DAD! What's wrong? Are you hurt? I can hel…." Dean began.

"No Dean! There's no time. Listen to me. You have to go. I will be fine. Run, now!" John shouted.

"Dad! I can't…" Dean tried again, but there was a loud thump on the other end of the phone. And the call ended.

Dean just stood there. Paralyzed. His mind is racing. As much as he wished his father would not drag him along from place to place, as much as he likes to have a different life, he can't leave his father behind. But there is always Sam to think about. His little brother is already on his feet, looking at him anxiously. Even if he runs now, he can't find his dad. He can only save Sam and leave his dad for now. He felt sick for his decision.

"Dean! Was that dad? What's wrong?" Sam asked, anxious for an answer.

Sam's voice jarred Dean into action.

"Sam, we have to go, now!" Dean shouted.

"But…" Sam started to asked.

"Now! Get your stuff!" Dean ran for his backpack but just as he turned, the motel room door banged open. For a moment, Dean thought it was John. It was not. The man is tall and lean, wearing a suit and tie. Looking just like a businessman on the streets ready to make a deal. But Dean knew better, the sneer on his face was unmistakable. His eyes glinted evilly.

Dean reached under the pillow and pulled out a silver knife. He was not that good at guns yet, he was still too small. He grabbed it tight in his hands. The man laughed, long and hard.

"How adorable, Dean Winchester," he said after he stopped laughing, "You know you can never win against me."

Dean's every nerve tensed. This man seemed, darker and more powerful than any he had gotten a glimpse of on dad's hunt. He rarely helped his dad in fighting, but now, he was really regretting not asking him more about that.

"Too sad you can't save yourself, wanna see daddy one last time?" He crooned, a cruel smile creepy up his face. "Oh, I forgot. You also have little Sam, don't you? Oh, so sad. But your dad should have left our kind alone. Now, you die." He finished, still smiling.

Dean raised his knife. The blade seemed so small all of a sudden.

"Ha! You know that won't do jack against me, right? You can't-"

The knife was sticking from his chest before he could finish. But the man just looks surprised for a moment. But his surprised quickly passed. He slowly pulled the knife out from his chest. His eye turned black for a moment.

All the goosebumps rose up on Deans arms. The eyes are bright, no white, they fixed themselves on Dean. Dean was paralyzed. Dean's mind said "oops" and he was flying across the room before he knew it.

Luckily, he hit Sam's bed first and then bounced onto the floor. He was dazed.

"Now we are having fun, aren't we?" The man's voice was audibled through the ringing of Dean's ears.

Dean couldn't get up. He was dizzied from hitting the bed and the floor so hard. His only thought was to help Sam. Please, someone help Sam, Please…

He could sense that man closing in on him. He tried to move.

Then he thought he heard other voices in the room. The bed was blocking his view, so he could not see what was going on. His ears rang. There was a bright light, then a scream. And all was silent again.

He saw someone's shoes moving in-front of his eyes. He looked up from the floor and he could see the bottom of a long trench coat.

A gentle hand dropped onto Dean's shoulder.

"Dean, are you alright?" A familiar voice asked. Until then, Dean did not realize how much he missed that voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean's mouth twitched upward involuntarily as he saw the man behind him. Castiel's blue eyes gazed at him, then, Cas pulled Dean in for a hug. In Castiel's arms Dean temporality forgot about his father's predicament. He felt reassured and safe. Castiel pulled away, and Dean's bubble broke.

Dean turned quickly, looking for Sammy, only to see Sam standing behind him, looking unsurely at Castiel. Dean felt a little award, having never told Sam about Cas before.

"Sam Winchester, the last time I saw you, you were still a baby." Castiel said, his raised his eyebrows when he spoke, a look of innocence on his face.

"Hi." Sam said in a small voice.

"Sam, this is Cas, Castiel, he's on our side." Dean said to Sam. Moving closer to Sam, he whispered, "his is also an angel, Sammy!"

Sam still looked at Cas skeptically. "Where's your wings? And harp?" He asked suddenly.

"I do not have a harp, Sam." Castiel said, shaking his head, "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

Sam did not have an answer. He looked to Dean, but Dean was still too stunned at what just happened to notice. Luckily, the silence did not last long.

"C'mon Cassy! Stop flirting for Daddy's sake! Hurry up! There might be more around!" A voice called from outside the motel door.

"My brother Gabriel, the archangel." Castiel said shortly to Sam and Dean. He grabbed Sam's hand and guided Dean out the door, a hand still on Dean's shoulder.

"Ah! There you are, Cassy." Gabriel said as he looked at Cas.

To Dean, Gabriel did not strike him as an archangel. He looked more like… a not so serious comedian. Gabriel raised his eyebrows at Dean and gave him a half-hearted grin. Dean tried but did not smile back.

"This must be Sam and Dean!" Gabriel said lightly, "Hiya, I got a present for you two!" Gabriel held out two rats. Sam stepped back looking disgusted. Dean frowned.

"Gabriel! We don't have time for this!" Castiel said.

"Don't be a Sissy, Cassy! Two demons came this way when you were inside, and I turned em' into those." Gabriel nodded casually at the rats. "But if you don't like them… No big deal, I don't them either." He turned and smile at Sam and Dean, the Rats squealed and turned into pink glitter.

"Alright, Gabriel. I think they need to get out of here, now." Cas said insistently.

"Okok. Let's go!" Gabriel said as he rolled his eyes.

"Wait, no! My dad. We have to––" Dean began.

"Dean, we did not come alone. The rest of my squad of on the task of rescuing John. But you have to come with us for now." Castiel bent down and looked Dean in the eyes.

"The rest of your Squad?" Dean repeated questioningly.

"The angels I command." Cas said shortly.

"Alright…" Said Dean. Sam nodded at Cas as well. There was a sound of feathers rubbing against each other, and a light breeze. Dean and Sam now stand in a room.

"You are in a warehouse located in Wisconsin. It's heavily warded. You are safe." Castiel said, guilded Dean into a chair and sat down opposite him. Cas looked very carefully at Dean. Dean read his expression clear enough.

"Cas! I'm not scared! I'm not three!" Dean said indignantly. He felt his anxiety and worry build up inside him.

"No Dean, I am aware that you are 5 years three month 13 days 20 hours 12 minutes and 54 seconds more than three years old." Castiel said all these very fast. "But I am merely concerned about your…"

But Dean didn't wait for him to finish, "If you have to concern or someone, concern about my dad, will you?" Silence filled the room, and it stretched like a shadowy monster, slowly extending its claws, ready to spring.

"Is this the little bastard we are supposed to be looking after? Well, I don't expect more from their kind." A voice said from somewhere near the door.

"Brother, do you have to?" Castiel said, turning away from Dean.

"He's a young boy and he already talks like we are all serving him." The man in the doorway said.

It was silent for some time. "He's just worried about his father. Just because you don't worry about yours does not mean that he can't" Cass replied, turning back to Dean. Dean felt uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Cass." Dean whispered.

"No, it's not your fault. Look Dean, we are going to wait for your dad here. Angel radio tells me he's on his way. They will be here in a few seconds. Then, we will discuss where you and your brother goes." Castiel said patiently.

"Where me and Sam goes?" Dean reapeated. But before Cass could answer, the door creaked and footsteps filled the corridor.

"Dean" A voice called.

"Dad!" Dean replied and ran to the door to meet John. John was never too sentimental, he gave Dean a quick hug and let got. He turned to Castiel.

"Thank you. I guess." He said.

"Oh, it was nothing." Castiel said rather awkwardly.

"We actually had some fun. Your son doesn't like rats, do they?" Gabriel added in helpfuly.

"Ehhh…what?" John was taken a back.

"Nevermind him. John, we discussed Sam and Dean when we last met, if you remember." Cass said, John nodded.

"It's time?"

"Afraid it is." Cass said softly.

"I thought I would scratch and bite to prevent this. But…I almost lost them, if it weren't for you. You'll keep them safe? Where will you take them?" John asked, he averted Dean's eyes.

"I will keep them safe, yes. But I can't tell you where they will be, safety precautions. But you can see them, I will bring them to you."

"I guess. Do train them well." John said.

"We will."

"Keep them safe." John said again.

"We will."

"If you don't and something happens to them. I will come after you and stick the your own angel blade up your ass." John said again, looking straight into John's eyes.

"Cass can't have that, can he?" Gabriel said and winked.

"No… But yes. I mean, yes I will keep them out of trouble." Cass replied, glaring at Gabriel.

Dean watched them. He understood. He won't be going with his dad. Cass will keep them safe. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Dean, it won't be long until I see you again you hear? Now be a man and look after your brother." That was all John said, he ruffled Dean's hair.

Dean did not reply him, he merely nodded. Cass came over and grabbed Dean's arm. Gabriel got Sam. With a rustle of feathers, Dean felt his surrounding changed, and he opened his eye and stared at his new home.

 **I'm really sorry the update took so long. I had to deal with many exams at school and did not have time to update this fanfic. New chapter will come soon!**


End file.
